Summertime
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Ein nächtliches Zusammentreffen mit Überraschungen!


**Disclaimer**: Alle handelnden Personen gehören JKR und ich verdiene nichts daran.

Diese ist meine erste Story und sozusagen eine Auftragsarbeit.

Alle Charaktere sind ziemlich OOC!

Warnung an alle Romantikerinnen: Es geht hier fast nur um das ‚Eine'.

Rahmenhandlung? NO! Psychologie? NJET!

Aber meine liebe Beta hat's überlebt, stimmt's Irm?Irm?

Iiiiiiirm!

*röchel*

Summertime

Lapislazuli

Es war die erste warme Nacht in Hogwarts in diesem Frühsommer, die Luft war erfüllt mit dem herrlichen Duft der erwachenden Natur.

Am Tage sonnenbeschienene Knospen verströmten noch jetzt ihre verheißungsvolle Botschaft. Süße Klänge der liebestaumelnden Wesen, die

allerorts den Reigen tanzten, vibrierten durch die Schwüle zum Schloss, der eine oder andere Schlossbewohner wollte diese Nacht nicht

dem Schlafe opfern, sondern saß am weit geöffneten Fenster, hing seinen Träumen nach, zählte die Sterne am Firmament, lernte, am Bett über ein

Dutzend Bücher gebeugt, oder ging seiner Profession im kühlen Kerker nach.

Wie auch immer, Ginny war zu Hermine ins Zimmer geplatzt und überredete ihre Freundin zu einem zugegebener Maßen nicht ungefährlichen

Ausflug auf den Astronomieturm, um der wunderbaren Nacht ihren Tribut zu zollen.

Hermine ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und war schnell vom leichtsinnigen Überschwang ihrer Freundin angesteckt.

Kichernd kletterten die beiden Mädchen durchs Portraitloch, barfuss, einzig in dünne, weiße Nachthemden gekleidet.

Hermine packte Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie im rasanten Laufschritt den Gang hinunter. Die leichten Stoffe ihrer Hemden flatterten wie zwei

aufgeregte Tauben in der Luft, der Rest ihrer Körper wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Der Vorsatz, leise zu sein, war schnell vergessen, denn sie kicherten über dies und jenes.

Sie eilten die dunkle Treppe übermütig, sich gegenseitig überholend, hinauf, bis Hermine Ginny am Ärmel ihres Hemdes festhielt.

„ Halt, ich kann nicht mehr. Kurze Verschnaufpause!", keuchte Hermine und lehnte sich bäuchlings auf das breite Treppengeländer.

„Sieh nur, du warst so stürmisch und hast mir glatt drei Knöpfe ausgerissen.", kicherte Ginny, „ Oh, dafür scheint dein Nachthemd nun einen

eleganten Schlitz zu haben. Ich kann deinen Po sehen. Der Stoff muss beim Laufen gerissen sein."

Ginny verpasste Hermines nackter Pobacke einen sanften Klaps.

„Schöne Aussichten, finde ich."

„Pssst", zischte Hermine, „hör mal, da kommt jemand. Was machen wir denn jetzt?

Oh, wir verdrücken uns am besten in diese Mauernische dort!"

Sie zwängten sich in eine tiefe, enge Nische, dicht aneinander gedrängt und kämpften gegen den aufkommenden Lachanfall.

Schon deutlich waren die Schritte jetzt zu hören, die zunehmend lauter wurden.

Angespannt versuchten die beiden ihre Atmung und den aufgepeitschten Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ihre eng aneinander gepressten Körper wogten schon bald im selben Rhythmus, ein angepasstes Heben und Senken der Brustkörbe.

Sie lauschten konzentriert den Schritten, deren Entfernung durch die Akustik des kathedralengroßen Treppenhauses schwer zu bestimmen war.

Ginny spürte Hermines schweren Atem in ihrer Halsbeuge, der eine Welle voll Wärme durch ihren Körper auslöste.

In der drückenden Stille bemerkte sie nun auch Hermines Hüfte, die gegen ihren Bauch und den Venushügel drückte.

Eine äußerst irritierende Situation für Ginny und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in der Bauchgegend aus.

Hermine war nicht entgangen, wie Ginnys Brustwarzen sich versteiften, die nun bei jedem Atemzug an ihrer eigenen Brust rieben. Sie sog den

Duft, der von Ginnys Körper ausging, tief ein, um ihn gleich darauf auf die zarte Haut des Halses zu hauchen.

Sie spürte, wie Ginny leicht erzitterte.

Die Hand, welche Ginny anfangs achtlos auf Hermines Hüfte abgelegt hatte, nahm an Gewicht zu, fast so, als würde sie ihr Becken leicht zu sich

drücken.

Die Schritte waren nun schon ganz nah, als Hermine ihren Kopf ein wenig zu Ginny drehte. Im Dunkeln konnte sie deren Augen funkeln sehen, und

dass diese sie ebenfalls ansahen.

Hermine berührte ganz sachte mit ihren Lippen Ginnys Mund und war überrascht, wie weich dieser war. Gleichzeitig entfachte der Gegensatz von

Ginnys warmen Schenkel zwischen ihren Beinen und dem kalten Stein an ihrem nackten Po ein Feuer in ihrem Schritt.

Gerade, als Ginny es wagte, mit der Zungenspitze zart über Hermines Oberlippe zu lecken, fuhren die beiden mit den Köpfen herum, um noch den

letzten Zipfel eines vorbeirauschenden Umhangs zu erkennen.

„Snape", keuchte Hermine „...er wird auf jeden Fall wieder zurückkommen und ich schlage vor, wir verschwinden von hier.

Ich kenne im nächsten Gang eine kleine Abstellkammer, die so aussieht, als würde sie seit über hundert Jahren nicht mehr benutzt werden. Sie ist

immer unverschlossen. Dort warten wir bis die Luft rein ist."

Sie schlossen die Türe leise hinter sich und fanden sich in einer mit Gerümpel und Regalen vollgestopften Kammer wieder. Der schon fast volle

Mond tauchte den Raum in fahles, helles Licht. Unter dem Fenster lagen ein paar achtlos zusammen gelegte Teppiche, auf die sich die beiden

Mädchen niederließen.

Snape, der über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verfügte, hatte die beiden schon kommen hören und das Licht an seinem Zauberstab ausgemacht.

In einer ersten Reaktion wollte er schon aus dem Schutz der Regale, wo er auf der Suche nach einem speziellen, veralteten Kessel war,

heraustreten, um die beiden zurecht zuweisen, überlegte es sich aber doch anders, als er erkannte, dass Weasleys Ausschnitt weitgeöffnet war

und ihre rechte Brust freigab. Außerdem konnte er den weißen Po von Granger leuchten sehen, die seitlich, Weasley zugewandt, zum

Sitzen kam. Möglicherweise könnte es noch ganz interessant werden, wenn er ein bisschen zuwarten würde.

Ginny hatte sich bequem zurück gelehnt und seufzte: „Ich sagte dir doch, dass diese Nacht eine besondere ist."

Hermine beugte sich zu Ginny und zeichnete mit dem Finger eine Linie von der Schulter hinab dem Saum des Ausschnittes entlang, wobei sie

vorsichtig den Stoff beiseite schob, um auch die zweite Brust zu entblößen.

„ Ja, das ist sie!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Du hast wunderschöne Brüste, Ginny. Ich hätte schon immer lieber so dunkle Nippel gehabt wie du, meine sind eher hell und weich."

„Na und? Ich glaube nicht, dass meine deswegen schöner sein sollen. Lass mich sehen!"

Sie drehte sich zu Hermine, um ihr Hemd jetzt ebenfalls aufzuknöpfen.

Hermine bog sich ein wenig nach hinten und beobachtete, wie Ginny den Stoff auseinander faltete, um ihre Brüste zu betrachten.

„ Ach, die sind doch süß."

Mit dem Finger umkreiste Ginny leicht die Brustwarze bis sie diese berührte.

„Und so samtig weich. Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, würde ich mich auf der Stelle in sie verlieben. Oh, sieh nur, jetzt zieht sie sich zusammen."

Hermine konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass sich von der Brust ausgehend Gänsehaut am gesamten Körper bildete. Aus dem leicht

geöffneten Mund entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Seufzer.

Unwillkürlich entspannte sich ihre Beinmuskulatur und die Schenkel klappten ein bisschen auseinander.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und spürten wie der Funken übersprang. Ihre Blicke versenkten sich ineinander, während Ginny sich in

Zeitlupentempo Hermines Mund näherte und mit der Zungenspitze im Spalt zwischen den Lippen die Suche nach der

anderen Zunge aufnahm.

Im Nu waren sie mit gegenseitigem Erkunden beschäftigt, knabberten, leckten und saugten an den Lippen der anderen.

Sie schmiegten sich eng aneinander und streichelten sich über Schulter, Arm und Rücken. Hermine fand Ginnys Brust und

knetete hingebungsvoll mal die eine, mal die andere.

Deren Hand glitt zu Hermines Schenkel und strich langsam die Außenseite entlang bis zum Knie und unterm Stoff die Innenseite zurück hinauf zum

Bauch, wo sie in kreisenden Bewegungen verweilte.

Hermine erbebte, sie spürte den Luftzug über ihre freigelegte Scham wehen und die Quelle tief in ihrem Inneren tröpfchenweise den warmen,

wertvollen Saft verströmen. Nun zog auch sie Ginnys Hemd nach oben, öffnete zärtlich die Schenkel, um ungehindert den Saum der zarten

Schambehaarung nachzuzeichnen.

Snape hatte längst erkannt, dass es zum Eingreifen zu spät war. Angespannt beobachte er durch die Regalböden, wie die zwei sich inbrünstig

küssten und erforschten.

Wenn er sich ein wenig bückte und durch die tieferen Böden schaute, sah er genau in die geöffneten Schenkel der beiden.

Bücken war jetzt aber nicht mehr so angenehm, da es in seiner Hose empfindlich zwickte und spannte. Da er ohnehin nur abwarten konnte, bis die

zwei den Raum verließen, entschloss er sich, dem Abhilfe zu verschaffen.

Sobald er die Hose geöffnet und den Bund der Short hinunter geschoben hatte, bog sich ihm sein eregiertes Glied entgegen.

Aus purer Gewohnheit begrüßte er dieses mit einem sanften Händedruck.

Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, nicht nur die Schwüle der Nacht setzte seinem Kreislauf zu.

Eigentlich wollte er früh, gleich nach Erledigung seiner Arbeit, zu Bett gehen, da er vergangene Nacht kaum geruht und das Treffen mit Voldemort

ihn viel Kraft und Energie gekostet hatte.

Aber dieses unverhoffte Schauspiel fand er dann doch recht erbaulich.

Jetzt konnte er deutlich erkennen, wie Granger mit einem Finger an der Innenseite von Weasleys Schamlippe herauf strich, um die Klitoris herum

und an der anderen Innenseite hinab, den Eingang zur Höhle umkreiste, Feuchtigkeit aufnahm, um sie

auf einer weiteren Runde zu verteilen.

Wahrscheinlich ebenfalls aus purer Gewohnheit begann er seinen Steifen leicht zu massieren, während er sich mit der anderen Hand am Regal

abstützte.

„Ginny, bist du eigentlich schon mal mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen? Ich meine, bist du noch Jungfrau?", hauchte Hermine mit glasigem Blick,

ohne ihr Fingerspiel einzustellen.

„Nein, also geschlafen hab ich noch mit niemanden, aber ob ich noch Jungfrau bin, kann ich nicht genau sagen, Hermine", erklärte Ginny, die

Hermines Kitzler nun sanft zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm und ihn wie ein kleines Glied leicht zu reiben begann.

„Aaaach,... wieso,...wieso weißt du das nicht?

Oh, dass fühlt sich fabelhaft an, Ginny!" Sie schloss die Augen und spreizte ihre Beine soweit sie konnte.

„Na ja, ich hab es mal mit einer Kerze ausprobiert. Ich war ganz erregt und wollte wissen, wie sich das so anfühlt.

Du weißt schon, eine von denen, die meine Mutter zu Festtagen in den großen Kandelaber steckt.

Jaaaa, Hermine, dein Finger fühlt sich gut an. Kannst Du es vielleicht mit zwei probieren?"

„Du bist ja verrückt!", brachte Hermine nur mühsam heraus, während ihre Finger Ginnys Bitte nachkamen, „Und...?"

„Oh, ich habe gleich wieder damit aufgehört,... weil da war ein kurzer, brennender Schmerz,

... außerdem hatte ich Angst, das Wachs könnte durch die Hitze schmelzen. Ah, ist das schön..., und was ist mit dir?"

„Ja, ich hatte da einmal was mit einem Jungen, aber das war gar nicht so...", weiter kam Hermine nicht.

Ein dumpfer Knall und Poltern von herabfallenden Gegenständen ließen die beiden Mädchen erschrocken hochfahren.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Ginny, die neben Hermine stand und ihre noch befeuchtete Hand hielt.

„Psst!" Hermine zog sie auf Zehenspitzen hinter die Regale, um nachzusehen.

„Snape, oh mein Gott, da liegt Snape!"

Hermine wich schockiert zurück.

„Er ist tot, Hermine, Snape ist tot, er ist unseretwegen TOT!"

Ginny hatte sich die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, um nicht laut zu kreischen.

„Sei nicht albern Ginny, warum soll Snape denn tot sein?", fauchte Hermine nervös.

„Schau, da liegt was Weißes auf seinem Bauch. Vielleicht hat ihn DAS umgebracht."

Ginny zitterte am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub.

Hermine bückte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, um besser sehen zu können und stupste das Ding vorsichtig mit ihrer Fingerspitze an.

„Scheiße Ginny, das ist sein Schwanz!"

Hermine richtete sich schnell wieder auf und blickte entsetzt und interessiert zugleich, auf Snape.

„Komm, lass uns abhauen!" Hysterisch zog Ginny ihre Freundin am Arm.

„Nein, warte. Ich könnte ..., ja, ... ich könnte mich doch nur mal kurz auf seinen Schwanz setzten, solange er weggetreten ist.

Nur einmal flink rein und schon wieder raus... Damals habe ich das irgendwie nicht so mitbekommen."

„Bist du komplett durchgeknallt?"

Doch Hermine kniete schon neben Snape und überlegte, wie sie es angehen sollte.

Snapes Gesicht wollte sie nicht unbedingt sehen, also hob sie vorsichtig ein Bein über seinen Körper, sodass sie, ihren Rücken zu Snape gekehrt,

über seinem steifen Glied mit gespreizten Beinen zum Knien kam.

Mit den Händen musste sie sich an der Wand und dem Regal abstützen, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

„Ginny, sei doch so lieb und hilf mir ein bisschen, damit ich DAS hinein bekomme!"

Ginny verzog angewidert das Gesicht, kam aber der Bitte doch nach. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen bog sie das Glied so in die Höhe, dass Hermine

ihren feuchten Eingang auf die Spitze setzen konnte.

„Hey, der fühlt sich ja warm und echt weich an!", stieß Ginny erstaunt aus, tastete die Erektion begeistert ab und wog darauf auch die Hoden kurz

in der Hand.

„ Gut bestückt, unser Herr Professor! Jetzt mach aber mal schnell, Hermine, damit wir abhauen können! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ginny

musterte ihre Freundin ernsthaft besorgt.

Hermine hatte ganz langsam den Kopf in sich reinrutschen lassen, dann noch ein Stück weiter und weiter, bis er ganz in ihr verschwunden war. Sie

hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Mund geöffnet und hielt den Atem an.

„Ohhhh jaaaaa... es ist ... unglaublich!"

„Was ist unglaublich? Hey, sprich mit mir!"

„Er füllt mich ganz aus,... er ist riesig,... mein Fleisch ist extrem gedehnt, ...und ich spüre jeden empfindlichen Millimeter von mir. Er ist so schön

warm und hart."

Hermine bewegte sich nun leicht auf und ab.

„Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass der da reinpasst. Das war irre, wie du ihn Stück für Stück verschlungen hast."

Ginny war fasziniert ganz nah an das Geschehen heran gerückt, um besser beobachten zu können.

„Oh, er glänzt. Du hast ihn mit deinem Saft ganz feucht gemacht. Hermine, glaubst du, ich könnte... ich möchte mich auch einmal kurz raufsetzen.

Biiiiitte!"

Hermine, sich ganz dem Gefühl hingebend, seufzte auf.

"Na gut, zweimal noch rein und raus, dann darfst du."

Mit großem Bedauern gab Hermine schließlich ihr Lustobjekt frei und tauschte mit Ginny die Plätze.

Beim Einführen musste auch sie behilflich sein, blieb dann ganz nah beim Ort der Vereinigung und rieb sich beim Zusehen eifrig ihre Klitoris.

Ginny senkte langsam ihr Becken und schob den tapferen Recken immer tiefer in sich, bis ihr die schreckensgeweiteten Augen hervortraten.

Ja, diese Empfindung war überwältigend und mit nichts bisher Gefühltem zu vergleichen.

Langsam drängte sie ihn ein zweites Mal hinein, wobei sie das Becken leicht kreiste und verzückt feststellte, wie vielfältig die Reizungen waren, wo

immer die prächtige Eichel drüberrieb.

Oh ja, das war herrlich, so fantastisch, dass ihr ganz die Brisanz der gegenwärtigen Situation entglitt.

Verloren im Rausch der Gefühle, bewegte sich Ginny bald ekstatisch auf dem bemitleidenswerten Pfahl auf und ab, hin und her.

„WILLST DU IHN MIT ALLER GEWALT ENTZWEI BRECHEN, DU TOLL GEWORDENES MISTSTÜCK?"

Zwei kräftige Hände packten grob die Pobacken und katapultierten Ginny nach vorne, wo sie auf allen Vieren landete.

Noch ehe ihr Schrei verhallt war, kniete Snape schon hinter ihr und trieb seinen Kolben mit aller Kraft in den engen Schlund.

Die zwei Mädchen waren so mit sich beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, dass auch Snape schwer zu atmen begonnen hatte.

Bei dem Gerangel und Gezerre um seine Mitte war Snape bald aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht und brauchte nur ein paar Momente, um sich in die

Situation einzufinden.

Ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl umspülte zuerst sein bestes Stück und wie er vorsichtig durch die Wimpern linste, erkannte er rote Haarsträhnen,

die über die bleiche Haut eines Hinterteiles züngelten. Das konnte nur die kleine, enge Weasley sein, die ihn da so ungehemmt ritt.

Hermine war vor Schreck nach hinten gekippt und starrte Snape wie versteinert an.

„Was glotzt du wie ein waidwundes Reh, Granger? Hier her! Neben Weasley und in die gleiche Position, aber hurtig!

Ich werde mich für Eure selbstlose 'Erste Hilfe' gebührend bedanken, dass könnt ihr mir glauben."

Snape war außer sich vor Wut und Erregung...

Heftig, hart an der Grenze zur Gewalttätigkeit, folgte Stoß auf Stoß, tief in Ginnys Inneres.

Hermine kauerte nun neben ihr, den Po in der Höhe und die Wange den Boden berührend und wechselte einen schockierten Blick mit Ginny.

Dieser waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, weniger aus Schmerz, sondern aus Furcht vor Snapes Rache und Zorn über diese demütigende

Szene. Sie wollte nur raus hier, doch gleichzeitig mischte sich eine großartige Erregung in dieses Konglomerat der Empfindungen. Eigentlich war es

herrlich, von Snape gebumst zu werden und seine Hoden, die regelmäßig gegen ihre Klitoris knallten, feuerten Ginny richtiggehend an.

Sie stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Hermine war in größter Sorge um ihre Freundin und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Umso überraschter war sie darüber, wie Ginny darauf reagierte. Eindeutig nicht aus Dankbarkeit nahm diese Hermines Mund in Besitz und küsste

sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ja, ja, in der Not immer schön zusammenhalten. So ist's recht!", keuchte der ungehaltene Snape, „Granger, der böse Wolf hat dich nicht

übersehen. Mach dich jetzt bereit...!"

Er löste sich von Ginny, rückte zu Hermine herüber und setzte sein Glied an den Eingang.

Hermine hielt in Erwartung des Unglaublichen schon die Luft an, als Snape von ihr abließ und ein Stückchen zurück rutsche.

Ein kurzer, klarer Moment nur, ein kleiner nüchterner Gedanke ließ ihn aufwachen. Er war beim Onanieren ohnmächtig geworden und ausgerechnet

zwei Schülerinnen fanden ihn so vor. Nicht genug, bedienten sich diese Luder auch noch, um ihre Neugier zu stillen. Dafür gab es keine

angemessene Strafe. Rache war das Gebot der Stunde und er hätte den beiden um ein Haar Gewalt angetan und es auch noch genossen. In

Stücke wollte er sie reißen.

Doch ein Großteil der Wut war jetzt, da er wieder denken konnte, verraucht, einzig die unbändige Erregung blieb. Schwer keuchend versuchte er

sich zu beherrschen, um die Situation zu erfassen. Beim Anblick der beiden bleichen Hinterteile, in deren Mitte jeweils eine geöffnete Muschel mit

ihrem saftigen, weichen Fleisch feucht glänzte, zuckte sein pralles Glied und drang auf Erlösung.

„Haut ab, solange ihr noch könnt! HAUT AB! Geht mir aus den Augen!"

Keine der beiden rührte sich.

Hermine kratzte all ihren Mut zusammen: „ Professor, bitte, ich kann jetzt nicht gehen, nachdem was geschehen ist. Ich muss,...möchte bleiben."

Ginny nickte eifrig: „ Dann bleibe auch..."

Er packte Hermine grob an den Schultern und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

„WAS WILLST DU? Granger, sieh mich an! Verdammt, sieh mir in die Augen! Du willst wirklich bleiben?

Du lieferst dich mir freiwillig aus? Hast Du keine Angst vor mir?"

Snapes Nase berührte fast Hermines, in seinen schwarzen Augen loderte ein ungezähmtes Feuer und in seiner Stimme lag all der aufgestaute Zorn

vergangener Demütigungen.

Hermine vor Erregung noch ganz starr, wollte wirklich bleiben, außerdem wäre es besser, die Quittung gleich hier und jetzt zu begleichen, als

wochenlang im Unterricht grausame Qualen andere Art zu erleiden, und gleichzeitig konnte sie ihre Angst vor Snape nicht unterdrücken. So

probierte sie zaghaft den Kopf zu schütteln, was eher einer Kreisbewegung gleichkam.

Das genügte Snape. Er hatte sich in weniger als einer Sekunde magisch entkleidet und schwang sich behende über Hermine.

Nur eine Sekunde später drängte er seinen heißen Stab in die feuchte Enge.

Ginny verharrte noch immer in derselben Position und die Muskeln ihrer gedehnten, leeren Spalte zogen sich weiterhin rhythmisch zusammen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

Snape war nackt und sein Körper sah gar nicht schlecht aus; eher gut; vielmehr sehr gut.

Seine Haut war ebenmäßig und glänzte seidig im Mondlicht.

Sie hätte nie vermutet, dass Snape küssen konnte, aber was er mit Hermine da praktizierte, wirkte überzeugend und unglaublich zärtlich.

Sein Unterleib bewegte sich geschmeidig und langsam, dass ihr beim Gedanken, wie sein Rammbock gefühlvoll Hermines Höhle verwöhnte, der

Mund trocken wurde.

Snape schien die Blicke zu spüren, und raunte im Befehlston:" RÜHREN! Weasley."

„Hmmm? Äh, danke Sir, ja..." Sie streckte ihre abgewinkelten Beine vorsichtig aus und legte sich etwas bequemer auf den Bauch.

Immer wieder verharrte Snape in seiner Bewegung, musterte Hermine eingehend,um sich auf sie einzustellen und ihren Takt zu finden. Er bedeckte

ihr Gesicht, den Hals und die Brüste mit Küssen und führte seine Zunge hie und da auf der zarten Haut spazieren.

Zwischendurch, wenn er sie vollkommen ausfüllte, rieb er mit seiner behaarten Mitte intensiv über ihre Klitoris.

Dieser Doppeleffekt förderte tiefe Seufzer aus Hermines Kehle hervor.

Snape bemerkte erleichtert, dass Hermine schon bald soweit sein würde, um bombastisch zu implodieren.

Lange würde er es selbst wohl auch nicht mehr aushalten, dachte er gerade, als sich Hermine unter ihm kräftig aufbäumte, einen langen,

fremdartigen Laut von sich gebend. Snape verharrte noch eine Zeitlang bewegungslos in ihr, was ihm unglaublich schwer fiel.

Hermine befürchtete zu Recht, er könnte sich bald von ihr lösen und strich ihm sein wirres, herunterhängendes Haar aus dem Gesicht und hielt

seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen umfangen. Verklärt wanderten ihre Augen über sein Gesicht, begrüßten jeden Hügel und jedes

Tal, kamen durch Licht und Schatten. Ihr Puls raste noch immer schnell, aber jetzt fühlte sie etwas Anderes, etwas Neues; eine nicht körperhafte

Wärme erfüllte sie. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich in diesen fremden Mann von einer Sekunde auf die andere verliebt?

Er küsste sie noch einmal, ganz tief und innig, bevor er sich ganz aus ihr zurückzog.

Hermine sank ermattet zurück und gab sich dem Taumel in ihrem Inneren hin.

„Weasley, du bist also auch noch da. Ich gehe nunmehr davon aus, dass du kein

Problem damit hast, wenn mein liebeskranker Freund deine Bekanntschaft machen

möchte."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, knetete er zuerst Ginnys Pobacken und massierte

dann ihre Scham von hinten.

Sie war heiß und feucht, der Eingang war entspannt geöffnet und würde ihm kein

Hindernis sein.

Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Schwanz zwischen den Backen verschwinden, immer dem

Hitzeherd folgend und drang in die Dunkelheit ein.

Eine Hand schob er unter ihre Brust und knetete sie leicht, die andere unter ihr

Becken, um es etwas anzuheben, was ihm den Zugriff auf ihrem Kitzler ermöglichte.

Aus Platzmangel konnte er mehr oder weniger darauf nur ‚morsen', doch in Ginny

löste sich neuerlich eine Lawine aus Lust.

Snape brachte das Bild von seinem beeindruckenden Lehrerstab, den er zwischen

die knackigen und weißen Hügel schob, fast um den Verstand. Die Reibung in den

zusammen gepressten Backen war enorm und das weiche Fleisch verformte sich

unter jedem Stoß aufreizend.

Er spürte, wie es in seinen Hoden arbeitete, in denen sich die Spermien zum

Absprung rüsteten.

Doch auch Ginny war schneller.

Ihr Körper bog sich unter seinem Gewicht, um sich ihm entgegen zu stemmen.

Mit kurzen und immer schriller werdenden Lauten, „ Ah,...Ah,...Ah...", erklomm Ginny

die Stufen zu den temporären Jagdgründen, und mit zwei langgezogenen

'Ahhhhhhhs' klang ihr gigantischer Höhepunkt aus.

Snape rollte sich von ihr herunter und blieb unbefriedigt und erschöpft am Rücken

liegen. Ginny und Hermine umarmten sich selig, strichen sich die vom Schweiß

angeklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, küssten und liebkosten sich friedlich.

„ Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich von den Samaritern kommen und durch die Welt

ziehen, um die Nöte der Menschheit zu lindern?"

Snape hielt seinen Marathonsteifen zwischen seinen Fingern hochgebogen. In der

Düsternis stach er hell hervor, fast so, wie der Leuchtturm zu Alexandria geleuchtet

haben muss.

Die Mädchen schreckten aus ihren Träumen hoch. „ Oh Professor,...ähm, was kann

ich tun?"

Hermine krabbelte mühsam auf Snape andere Seite.

„ Mir die Fußnägel schneiden, Granger...du dumme Gans, so nimm ihn endlich

zwischen die Kiemen und lutsche! Lutsche kräftig!

Weasley, du könntest deine Freundin netterweise unterstützen!"

Snape legte seinen Kopf zurück, sobald er erkannte, dass seinen Anweisungen

Folge geleistet wurde.

Hermine hielt den Steifen am Ansatz fest, leckte mit der Zunge auf der Seite hinauf

und hinunter. Ginny machte es ihr auf der anderen Seite gleich, während die freien

Hände über den Körper wanderten. Ihre Zungen begegneten sich hie und da, bis

Hermine die Eichel zwischen ihre Lippen rutschen ließ und daran saugte. Ginnys

Zunge beschäftigte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem prallen Samendepot. Hermine

gelang das Unglaubliche und nahm die ganze Länge in ihren Mund auf.

Snape begrüßte den Vorstoß, indem er mit dem Becken entgegen kam. Dadurch

ermutigt, nahm Hermine einen zügigeren Rhythmus auf und leistete auch mit der

Zunge im Inneren des Mundes ganze Arbeit.

„ Nicht schlucken! NICHT SCHLUCKEN!"

Snape entzog Hermine den Lutschstab, welcher nun in Schüben den zähen Saft

heraus presste.

Die ersten Tropfen schossen bis zu seiner Brust hinauf, die weiteren platschten

verteilt am Bauch auf.

„OHHH! ...", „Ohhh, ist das süß!" , „ Professor, die sind sooo entzückend!"

Begeistert bestaunten die beiden Mädchen die Tropfen, die sich gleich nach der

Landung zu wundervollen, kleinen Blümchen formierten.

„Wozu bin ich Zauberer?", nuschelte Snape, der die Augen geschlossen hielt, mit

einem Grinsen durch die Zähne.

Die Mädchen legten sich an Snapes Seiten und betteten ihre Köpfe rechts und links

auf seine Schultern. Er drückte sie an sich und platzierte jeweils einen Kuss auf die

Stirn.

„ Meine Täubchen, ihr habt heute viel riskiert; mehr als ihr euch vorstellen könnt.

Das hätte ins Auge gehen können.

Aber da wir uns nun alle gleichermaßen in die Sache geritten haben, ", hier mussten

die Mädchen kichern und selbst Snape deutete ein Lächeln an, „lassen wir es dabei

bewenden und werden uns in Schweigen üben! Ist das klar?"

„Professor, könnten wir DAS nicht vielleicht wiederholen? Ich meine natürlich, als

eine Art ‚Spezialunterricht'." Hermine hatte sich auf den Ellebogen gestützt und

musterte Snape.

„ Oh ja, ", bestätigte Ginny, „ das wäre sicher sehr lehrreich und außerdem fühlt ES

sich so fantastisch an." Ein Blick auf Snape erlöstes Glied machte klar, was sie damit

meinte.

„ Das will ich doch hoffen, dass ES sich besser als Mamas Kerzen anfühlt, Weasley."

Ginny wünschte, dass die Erde sich augenblicklich auftut, so peinlich war ihr der

Gedanke, dass Snape natürlich auch das vorangegangene Gespräch mitverfolgt

haben musste.

„So, so, Unterricht...hmm, in drei Wochen macht ihr euren Abschluss. Wenn man es

allerdings geschickt einrichtet, könnte sich noch die eine oder andere

Trainingseinheit ergeben.

Aaaaber, " der Tonfall wurde schärfer und kam den Mädchen erschreckend bekannt

vor, „ bei mir wird es kein albernes Rumgewurschtel geben.

Ich werde euch lehren, wie man sogar zwei Mädchen auf einmal kunstgerecht

verkorkt!"

ENDE


End file.
